Dirty girl
by Skovko
Summary: There's a party at Renee and Dean's place again and Seth, Baron and Ashley are all going. Seth and Baron are looking forward to seeing her again but this time around she has a boyfriend. That doesn't stop them though. (Sequal to "Dirty wedding" and "Dirty party".)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part three of my dirty serie. (All oneshots with Seth, Baron and my OC Ashley.) If you wanna start at the beginning, the first ones are called "Dirty wedding" and "Dirty party".**

"You guys are early," Renee said as she opened the door and saw Baron and Seth standing there.  
"Yeah, well, thought we might help out with something," Seth said as an excuse.  
"Yeah right," Renee laughed. "You were hoping to find Ashley here. You figured she would have flown in a day early and would already be here.  
"How... I don't know what you're talking about," Baron said.  
"Right, just like you both haven't had some major fun with her the last two times," Renee said and turned around to walk back inside.

Seth and Baron hung up their jackets and followed inside the house.

"How do you know?" Seth asked once he reached Renee again.  
"Do you honestly think Ashley keeps that kind of secrets from me?" Renee giggled.  
"This is a bit embarrassing," Baron said.  
"How do you think I feel when Dean meets up with Roman and that one and share details about our sex life?" Renee asked and pointed at Seth.

Seth scratched his head and chuckled, clearly lost for words. Renee was right. Dean would share details from time to time.

"So why isn't she here?" Baron asked.  
"She moved to Vegas two months ago so no need to fly in a day earlier anymore when she's already here," Renee answered.  
"Cool," Seth said.  
"She also has a boyfriend now," Renee added.  
"Not so cool," Seth frowned.  
"I actually agree with that," Renee said.  
"Wait, what?" Seth asked.  
"The guy's a jerk and she would never have dated him if she hadn't moved here," Renee said.  
"I don't follow," Baron said.  
"She knows no one here but me and Dean and we travel a lot so when Lance suddenly paid her some attention, she took it and rolled with it," Renee said. "Mind grabbing beers and sodas from the spare room and start filling them in the ice bath lined up outside?"

Seth and Baron went to the spare room to fulfill Renee's request.

"So what do you think about all this?" Seth asked.  
"I think we should behave ourselves and see how she is tonight," Baron answered.  
"If this Lance guy tries anything," Seth threathened.  
"Seth, easy. I'm sure she knows what she's doing. She wasn't put on this planet to pleasure us whenever we come across her," Baron said.  
"But the thought is lovely," Seth smirked.  
"I can't argue with that," Baron laughed.

Two hours later and people were starting to show up. Baron and Seth sat next to each other, their eyes constantly going for the patio doors when someone walked through them. When she finally showed up, both men couldn't help but stare. Just as sexy as they remembered, this time wearing a black mini skirt combined with a blood red corsage.

"Shit," Seth hissed.  
"A fucking goddess," Baron said.

They both groaned at the sight of a man walking up next to her. That had to be the new boyfriend. She looked around and when her eyes landed on them, she couldn't help but smile widely. Baron lifted up a beer and raised his eyebrows, silently offering it to her from a distance. She didn't even think twice about it. She just walked straight over to them.

"Hey guys," she said in a happy tone and took the beer. "How have you been?"  
"Just fine. And you?" Baron asked.  
"Things have been good. I moved here," she said.  
"So we heard. You also got one of those," Seth said and nodded towards Lance.  
"Don't hate on me for that, Seth. I remember you having a female version last time we met," she giggled.  
"I also remember leaving her for you," Seth said.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Baron coughed and scratched the back of his head.

"So, things are good? Let's just party, okay?" He said.  
"I hear you," she said and raised her beer.

For a few hours they just sat there, drinking and talking, having fun in general. Everything was always so easy between them.

"Oh yeah, that's my jam!" She suddenly shouted and jumped up.

She started swaying her hips, twisting her body in a sexual manner, getting lost in the moment and the music. Seth and Baron leaned back, smirks on both their faces, as they enjoyed the show unfolding in front of them.

"Ashley, stop it!" A voice suddenly yelled.

Lance came walking fast, grabbing her arm to stop her from dancing.

"You're embarrassing me!" He hissed.  
"Hey, back off, idiot! We're enjoying the show," Seth said in a provocative tone.  
"That's my girlfriend you're staring at," Lance said through gritted teeth.  
"Don't worry, I've already seen her naked," Seth said with a smirk. "Twice."  
"Don't forget, Seth, we also know how she likes to be fucked," Baron added.  
"Right, that's the most important thing," Seth said.

She was standing behind Lance, finding it very hard to keep her laughter within as Seth and Baron completely rolled over Lance.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lance growled as he turned around and looked at her amused face. "You're gonna let them talk like that about you?"  
"They're telling the truth. I can't really be mad at them for doing that," she said.  
"Hey Ash! Get your cute ass up on that table and dance for us," Baron said and pointed at the nearest table.  
"Don't you dare!" Lance sneered as he grabbed her arm again and dug his fingers into her skin.

She looked down at his hand, back up at his face, her face turning angry as she yanked her arm out of his grip. Determined she turned around, walked to the table and got up on it while she delievered the show of a lifetime for Seth and Roman.

 _I bite down a little harder_  
 _My blade's a little sharper_  
 _My roots, my roots_  
 _Run deep into the hollow_

"Ashley!" Lance raised his voice.

 _Strike back a little harder_  
 _I scream a little louder_  
 _My roots, my roots_  
 _Run deep into the hollow_

"Ashley, get the fuck down!" Lance shouted.

 _I'm stronger than I ever knew_  
 _I'm strong because of you_

He took a step forward but was stopped by an arm yanking him back. He spun around and tilted his head backwards to look up at Baron who was towering above him.

"Let her dance!" Baron growled.

 _I hit back a little louder_  
 _Fuck you a little harder_  
 _My roots, my roots_  
 _Run deep into the hollow_

"I think you're done here," Seth said as he stood up as well.  
"Yeah, I'm done," Lance said angrily as he turned around and eyed her down. "I'm done with you, Ashley! You're nothing but a fucking whore!"

Seth chuckled as he walked over to the table and reached his hand up towards her.

"But you're our whore," he said.

She let out a laugh as she jumped off the table and into his arms, instantly wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"If you'll still have me," she giggled.  
"Always," he said and nippled on her earlobe. "But maybe we should try and get out of here somewhat discreetly."  
"I think it's too late for that," she said.

He looked over her shoulder to see several people staring at them at he was still holding her up. It might be too late for her and him but he wasn't gonna throw her under the bus and let the entire party know what he had in mind.

"We're just two random people hooking up at a party," he said as he put her down on her feet and took her hand instead. "And right now we're going for a little walk."  
"But Baron..." She started.  
"...will follow us," he finished.

They started walking through the garden together. She turned her head and caught Renee's glance. Renee grinned and winked at her before leaning in to whisper something to Dean who then immetiately started grinning to.

They didn't speak as they walked down the street hand in hand. He just led her silently to the hotel he and Baron stayed at. Like at the wedding they were sharing a room together again.

He slammed the door behind them and quickly got out of his boots. He crouched down in front of her, unzipped her boots and got her out of them. He ran his tongue up her leg as he slowly got back up to his feet. He captured her lips, taking in that sweet taste he had missed so much, while his hand unzipped the mini skirt and let it drop to the ground. Her corsage and bra quickly followed to the ground and he bowed his head down to gently bite down on a nipple while his fingers worked down her thong, finally leaving her completely naked in front of him.

"Ashley, Ashley..." He growled lowly as he placed his hands on her hips and walked her backwards. "Dirty Ashley."

He pushed her down on the bed, dropped to his knees on the floor, grabbed her thighs and violently yanked her towards him before bowing his head down and sinking his teeth into the soft skin of her inner thigh. She let out a moan as he bit his way upwards until he finally reached her pussy and ran his tongue up between her folds. A louder moan was heard and he dug right in, swirling his tongue around her clit while his hand snaked up her leg to join in.

She moaned even louder as he pushed in two fingers and at the same time he could hear the door to the room open and close. Baron's heavy feet sounded as he wasted no time to walk into the room to see them in action. A smirk came on his face as he saw her writhing on the bed while Seth assulted her. She looked up at him and as soon as she saw the dirty look in his eyes, she tilted her head backwards and screamed out as she came.

"No, keep going!" Baron growled as Seth leaned his head out once she started relaxing.  
"No, please," she whined.

Seth chuckled and dived right back in, ignoring her pleas of mercy. Baron quickly got out of his boots and clothes and laid down on the bed next to her. His fingers ran up her stomach and chest and wrapped themselves around her throat, not putting any preasure on it though. He bowed down to kiss her and he heard her whimper under him.

He leaned back out with a twisted smile on his face as his hand started putting preasure on her throat. She started moaning loader and he just stayed there, watching her while dominating her. He felt more than satisfied as she screamed out a second orgasm.

"Dirty girl," Seth said as he got up to his feet. "I wanna see him fuck you."

Baron grabbed her hips and quickly swung her around on all four. She hardly had any chance to register what was happening before she felt him stand behind her, pushing himself inside her with force, grabbing her hair, yanking her head backwards as he pounded into her merciless.

Seth undressed while he watched the scene unfold in front of him. How Baron controlled her completely and how she seemed to love every second of it, screaming out in pleasure as Baron sent her over the edge for the third time. Indeed, she was a dirty girl, and right now she was theirs.

He walked over to stand by the side of the bed, put a knee up on it as he gave Baron a look. Baron let go off her hair and Seth quickly grabbed it, yanked her head to the side and forced her head down to his dick.

"Fucking hell, Ashley!" He growled as he felt her lips close around him.

He looked down at her for a few seconds before turning his focus back to Baron fucking her. He put a finger in his mouth, lubricating it up with his spit, before leaning a bit to the side to reach down and push it into her ass. A louder moan escaped her throat, making him almost jump back as he struggled not to cum. He yanked her head away from him again, gave her a quick look before pushing her upper body down on the bed. He held her down as Baron thrust in as fast as he could, finally letting go and cumming with a loud roar.

He chuckled a little before giving her ass a hard slap and pulling out of her. Seth quickly moved in where Baron had just been. He pulled his finger out of her ass again and pushed his dick inside her pussy, slowly moving it in and out a couple of times until he was certain it was wet enough.

He pulled back out and lined his dick up at her ass. She was still face down on the mattress, just waiting for him to assult her. With a childish grin he slowly pushed himself inside her ass, hearing how she made small moans, until he was all the way in.

"I fucking love this ass!" He growled.

He grabbed her hips, squeezing them tighter than he probably should, while he slowly pulled halfway out of her again. With one violent pull he yanked her close, pushing himself deep inside her again, hearing her scream out in pleasure and surprise as he did it again and again, moving faster, thrusting harder, anything to hear her continue screaming.

Baron crawled back up on the bed, sitting on his knees in front of her. With one hand in her hair he yanked her back up, his other hand finding its way around her throat again, while his head moved in close to her, staring her down, almost mocking her, dominating her completely.

"Come on, Ash, let me hear you scream. Let me see you cum," he urged her on as his hand squeezed a little tighter. "Let me drown those screams."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and he couldn't help but twist a smile and squeeze a little tighter as he watched her cum for the fourth time, her screams being strangled by his hand, while Seth continued to push himself inside her through it all. She was about to collapse right after but Baron held her up, moved a bit closer to hold her in his arms while Seth finished behind her.

"You dirty, dirty girl," Seth said as he grabbed her and pulled her out of Baron arms and up against his chest. "God, I'd love to just tie you down and have my way with you in the most nasty way."  
"That'll be the day you break into my house and surprise me," she giggled.  
"Uh, a bit of roleplay, eh? I'm game," Seth said.  
"Me too. What's your address?" Baron chimed in.  
"Guys, seriously, you just make me cum four fucking times and I still got a dick up my ass. Give me a little break," she said with a tired smile.

They both chuckled in amusement.

"Fine," Seth said.

He gently pulled out of her and pushed her forward into Baron's arms again. Baron helped her down on the bed and lied down next to her.

"You guys are fucking sick," she laughed.  
"You have no idea just how sick we can be," Baron said and kissed her forehead.  
"You're bringing it out in us," Seth said as he crawled up her body, straddling her while leaning down to lick up her collarbone. "And we're far from done with you."


End file.
